A brief look into Marceline's life
by Tygers eyes
Summary: Marceline's mom was an American Gypsy; her father was the prince of Chaos sent up from the Nightosphere to test out his gem that he had inherited from his father. A look into Marceline's Father problems, How Marceline became a Half Demon to a Half Vampire, and Why everything is Ash's Fault. One Shot.


Marceline's mom was an American Gypsy; her father was the prince of Chaos sent up from the Nightosphere to test out his gem that he had inherited from his father.

Hudson crept around a corner of the quiet church to see a wedding going on. "_Perfect_" he thought. He was going to going to spread Chaos thought this serine scene. He got the diamond shaped neck tie out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Hudson jumped. A Human had the Audacity of Sneaking up on the prince of Chaos. He looked at her eye brows raised. She was tall but not nearly as tall has he was and had long black hair that went down to the back of her knees. "Do you know the bride or the groom?"

Hudson still not knowing why this woman would stand and talk to him cleared his throat. "Neither, I came for the snacks." Which was true, he was going to eat all their souls. He smiled thinking himself clever.

"I did too. Want to be my wedding crashing date?" she had already hooked her arm around his and was going through the door. Instead of sitting at the back where the more accessible seats where she waltzed forward to the middle of the middle and they shuffled past a dozen people to sit to the far left of the pew next to the wall.

Hudson just complied quietly, observing how much chaos she had just caused without turning into a monster and sucking everyone's souls out. It was refreshing. The lady began to shuffle thought a purse that was at her feet. "_Where did that come from_?" Hudson looked at her with the question in his eyes. The Lady jerked her thumb to the plumb woman at the beginning of the pew. He just nodded. Yep this was refreshing. After a while of stuffing jewelry and money paces where it wouldn't be unnoticeable, she kicked a ring under the seat in front of her. The lady tapped the man in front of Hudson on the shoulder.

"I dropped my wedding ring could you get it for me?" As the man bent down to the lady slipped the gold chain off his neck that she had been unclasping while she talked to him. With the motion and the distracting task of looking for a ring made him not notice the loss of one gold chain. He got the ring to her. "Thanks kind sir." Hudson nodded in approval. The lady just shrugged like it was nothing new to her.

By this time the preacher had gotten to the part of "If anyone Objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The lady shot up. "I object!" she grabbed Hudson's hand and towed him up to the front. "That man!" she pointed to the groom, "Got me pregnant! I may not look like it but that's because I just found out!" Gasps and odd looks swept around.

"I have never met you in my life!" The Groom stated totally confused.

She smiled as people paused to hear her rebuttal "well now you have." She bolted out of the side door leaving poor Hudson to just stand there. He looked at the crowd and they looked back. He grabbed for his amulet only to find it missing. "_Scuz!_" He then took a candle and though it on the ground and ran out as people rushed up to put out the flame.

Hudson ran toward the snickers that his point ears could pick up. She was on top of a building. He rolled his eyes and started to silently climbed up the fire escape. She continued giggle. "What's your name?"

"Ahge!" She jumped and got into a defensive position. Hudson put his hands to show he had no intention of harming her. "What's it to ya?"

"Well considering that we just went on a date I would like to know the ladies name."

"Awfully formal for a guy that I just ditched, Speaking of which why didn't you call out when I was looting those saps?"

"I was admiring your handy work."

"Mmm a thief too I see."

"Not exactly but spreading chaos is my job."

"Aaah I see, is that why you're dressed in a suit?" she examined his outfit it was all black except for his white shirt.

"More or less,"

"It needs color, you look like a penguin. The name is Beatrice." She extended out her hand

He looked down and back up at her. "Hudson." He took her hand. "Do you want to show me more of what you do, you know more than crash weddings?"

She raised an eyebrow? "You mean show you how I mess with people? If I do will you disappear?"

"Yes" She went to the edge of the building and looked out she saw a little kid in front of a candy store he looked alone. From the change that he shoved some change into his pocket and the candy in his hand he looked as happy as a clam.

"Classic," she whispered. Beatrice turned to Hudson. "See that kid, we just need to get down there before…" Beatrice was suddenly lifted off the ground and going off the edge of the building. "Aaaahhhh".

Hudson landed on his feet with a sickening sound, but he was unharmed. Beatrice squirmed out of his grip. "How! What kind of FREAK are you!?"

"I can show you if you want." He held up his Amulet and smiled.

Beatrice checked her pockets in her dress; he had only stolen that Amulet that was his in the first place. "I would rather not, Get lost!" her face full of serious anger but her eyes where full of confusion.

"I will but you have to show me what you can do first." He pointed to the little kid that was strolling down the street.

"Fine" she huffed and stormed over to the little kid. He was plump little one. "Hi,"

"….Hi….."

"What kinda Candy you got?"

The kid pulled the bag toward him. "Jelly beans,"

"Mmm do you know how they make the jelly for those beans?"

"….no." unsure if he wanted to know how they did.

"They saw off each hoof of horses that have died slow, painful, horrific deaths. Or they use the hooves of the poor cows that are ground up to make you hamburgers. They then grind the feet of these dead animals, down until it makes a powder they then mix that powder with water and put in ear wax so that they can get it into the bean shape and then they put chemicals that taste like things in real life…"

By this time the kid had put his hands up to his ears and was making a discussed face. he threw the beans at her and ran inside the store that they were in front of. She looked to the alleyway where Hudson was and couldn't find him. "Humph, well that was easy." She kind of wanted to show off her prize but oh well he was gone and that was all that she wanted.

"HEY! You feeding my son lies?" The meatiest man she had ever seen came out of the door. Time to run. She turned to run but hit something and stumbled right into the man's hands.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell my son the truth." He turned her to face his red faced son. She squirmed, trying to get out of the man's hands, he just held on tighter

"Technically Jelly is made of horse hooves." Beatrice confessed.

Out of nowhere Hudson appeared in front of the man and Beatrice. Hudson's face split in half showing something squishy underneath that had sharp teeth. The man let go and backed away. "What the Devil!" Hudson grabbed Beatrice and booked it down the road. He turned down an alley way.

"Impressive, with that face you don't have to pay for much do you?" she looked at him straight in the face.

Hudson looked at her as his face returned to normal. "You're not afraid?"

"Well one you just saved me, and two your face is in one of my grandma's mythology books. You are part of the Abadeer family, Chaos bringers and soul suckers."

"Exactly why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I know all the incantations to keep you away from me, had to learn them even since I was little." She smirked.

"Ahhh I see." Hudson looked a little nervous. This was his first time out of the Nightosphere he really didn't want to be forced back into it.

"If you ever try and suck my soul or the soul of anyone I know you are going straight to the Nightosphere, got that!"

Hudson nodded. "How will you know if I suck the soul of people you know?"

"I guess I'll just have to be your shadow from now on."

"I'm a demon you can't follow me everywhere."

Just then Beatrice pulled out a knife and cut a strip of her hair and tied it around Hudson's hand she said words in a runic language. The hair burned away. "There you now can't go out of football field away from me."

Hudson looked at her with his eyebrows together and ran down the street. "this can't be, my first chance of freedom, I can't be tied to this mortal." He got a good distance he stuck his hand out. his hand started to burn. Yes he was deathless but he could still feel pain, and that hurt like the dickens. Defeated Hudson came back

Beatrice grinned, "say why don't we get you some red boots, then you can sneak me into a movie, k?" Hudson was at the mercy of this mortal but for some reason beneath it all it was fine with it.

The next years were spent spreading chaos and falling in love. Beatrice loved the thrill, and Hudson found her excitement intoxicating. In their chaos spreading they may have started a war, but they couldn't have known that some leaders of countries where superstitious and would take them seriously. The war spread like wild fire, but didn't directly affect the two nomadic lovers. Hudson learned that there could be chaos in a fictional sense of order and promised to rule the Nightosphere like that whenever his father would fall. And Beatrice learned that she was pregnant. That's when they started to worry, the places to flee where growing smaller as the war turned Nuclear, and the Lich gotten involved. Beatrice demanded that she be taken to somewhere safe to have their child. Hudson couldn't bring a mortal into the Nightosphere without consulting his Father for his father controlled who went in and out of his realm. She was accepted as a congratulation-you-caused-the-whole-world-to go-into- flames gift. Marceline Abadeer was born.

Hudson had to go to the real world to find food for his mortal wife but it was hard considering most of it was radiation poisoned or expired. Beatrice died when Marceline was 2 since she was half demon she didn't need as much food as a human and she could eat most anything. When Marci was 8 her father brought it out with him to find her food. The war had just calmed down in Europe so that is where they found themselves on that fateful day.

Marci was looking for cans of food. When Hudson in countered a wizard. There always had been wizards but they kept it all on the DL. Until the world stated to fall apart they sought to restore it, after the humans fought it out. The Wizard had heard rumors that Hudson was the reason all this destruction came, he was angry with Hudson. So he sealed Hudson in the Nightosphere, then disappeared.

Marci had seen her father get sucked into a whole she ran to the spot. "DADDY!" he was gone she couldn't do anything about it. So she stood there and cried. She had cried for a good long time when a man came up and wiped a tear from her face. This man would give her a stuffed monkey that would get her thought all the tragedy of her life. This man was kind, companionate, understanding, calm, and a little sad. This man's name was also named Simon. She helped him find food, and helped him try and find his Wife Betty. He had heard of humans that had survived, and wanted to know if she was alive. But their travels became endless wanders, just like Simons mind. After seeing her father get taken away from her and watching her second father go crazy she had to leave. One; for her own safety because Simon got violent and two; she had to get away from all the sadness and madness. She made it up in her mind that she would have to try and find a way to get her real father out of the Nightosphere.

She was 12 by the time she left Simon. She talked so many Magic men and women and wizards and even some scientist, she read endless books and finally after 3 years she found the right one. She finally found a spell to let out her father, only to find that Hudson wasn't as great of father as she would have hoped. He was nothing like Simon. He never stopped to understand her situation. He taught her things but nothing that was for her own good. Simon taught her how to read music and words. Her father taught her things for his own enjoyment or for the spreading of havoc. She wasn't sure she wanted to be like her father. He did hug her and tell her that he missed her, but other than that he was just there, he would go off and create some more chaos. He would try and get her involved but she was still confused as to what she wanted. Hudson even bribed her with the family Ax, she excepted the ax but she didn't command demons with it she mostly just stared at how cool it was.

Eventually he would give up trying to convince her and just leave only come home at nights to check up on her. Every time he went off Marci worried that he wouldn't come back. When he had eaten her fries that she had spent so much time finding, that was the last Straw. She left. Eventually Simon found her again but he wasn't Simon anymore, he was the Ice King. She decided right then and there that no she was better off on her own she didn't need a family, she didn't need anyone but Hambo. Hudson tried to get Marci back, like any father would do, but this new world was finding order and it was Hudson's job to jive things up. Eventually Hudson got thrown back into the Nightosphere. Marceline knew this wouldn't last but she was glad to have him away and not trying to convince her into doing something's she truly didn't want to do.

Her resolution to have nobody didn't last very long, she was half human. She yearned for companionship. Finally she found the companionship that she Thought she wanted. His name was ash, she was 16. A year later, With both her father's far behind her she explored the new world with her new boyfriend. They fought the most grotesque monsters with his magic and her demon skills. When she was 17 she moved into a tree house. After a while he would leave her to hang out with his friends or to trade things for magic items. She would worry and fret until he came back. She was still worried that everyone she cared about would leave her; it was all she had known. Ash got annoyed about all her fretting and moved out of the tree house, to a shack off in the woods.

One day Ash found out that Wizards couldn't defeat vampires but demons could. Ash wanted to kill the Vampire king, he was a jerk and the biggest hardest monster to kill. He wanted to be the one to kill him and become the ruler of all the vampires and have them do his bidding. Ash asked Marci, the half demon, if she would help him kill the vampire king, she was down it sounded like fun. During the fight though Marci was bitten and her human half became a vampire half. She would be 18 for the rest of her life. She killed the vampire king and became the queen of all the vampires. Only they were scares because of the lack of human blood lately. Because she was half demon she could feed off of the red, and therefor survived her kind's extinction. Ash was at fault for all of this but she still stayed with him because he was still her boyfriend. Who else did she have in her life? Once he sold Hambone that was it. She was done with any form of family. She needed to find herself, to be stupid and not care what anyone thought. She needed freedom. She would go off, join a gang, ride animals, start a band, travel the world, and do anything she darn well pleases. No fathers, no boyfriends, no Hambones. Just her.

She found friends of all sorts that didn't judge her, or control her, or try to change her. She was sick of people leaving her so this time it was always her leaving them. But every time she left them to do the next thing, she had them promise to keep in touch and most of them did. She even kept in contact with the ones that she didn't totally agree with. After some years she figured it was time to go back to some roots and find a chill pad that she could compose some songs for herself, and that's when she happened upon Finn and Jake living in her and Ashes old tree house.


End file.
